Dragneel or Eucliffe?
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Natsu is Fairy Tail's cocky bastard. Lucy is Sabertooth's beauty and powerful mage with water dragon slayer magic, brother Rogue and best friend Sting. What happend when Natsu meet Lucy in GMG and falls love with her? Will Lucy falls with him or will she falls with Sting? If you read, you find out!
1. How it start

**Pinza: Hi minna! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. So go ahead an d read it!**

**Sting: But before that just remind you all Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy: Sting shut up! I try to read!**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I was walking on Vanilla street, when somebody grap my hand.

"Sting! Don't scare me like that! So why you grap my hand?" I ask him.

"I just make sure you come to listen who are in the Grand Magic Game team." Stin reply me and start walk to the guild house.

**-Timeskip- In the guild**

Master Jiemma come to guild house's front and start speak:

"I have decided how going to be in the GMG team. So listen up you brats! In the team is Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Orga and Lucy! We leave tommorw to Crocus! That all you can leave now."**  
**

"Nii-san!" I shout to Rogue.

"What Luce?" He ask and simle to me.

"Do you know why I am in the team?" I ask.

"Because you are strong" Sting say before Rogue can say anything.

"But I'm not!" I shout in panic. _What if I lose in the game?_ I think myself.

"Yes you're. You're dragon slayer. And don't be scary we are with you" Sting reply.

"Umh... okay" I say but still they can't be with me for ever.

**-Timeskip- In Crocus**

Sting and Rogue have fun defetind others. I only watch.

"How is next?" Sting shout.

Then a pink-haired guy come out.

"Hey! I know you! You are Natsu Dragneel fire dragon slayer! Am I right?" Sting say to him.

"Yeah I am. So what?" Pinky say.

"So you really come back from the dead huh? And I see you are still fairy even though Fairy Tail is weak guild" Sting say.

"Got a problem with that? I'm gonna kick you ass in the game" Pinky reply.

"Why not now if you are so sure or are you scared?" Sting say.

"No I'm not scared but with you are really beauty chick and I don't want to give a bad impression so I can get her into bed with me" he reply really cocky voice.

Then Sting hit him.

"Don't even think her like that trash.!" Sting shout to him.

I was in shock and then Sting come to me.

"Let's go" he said.

And we leave.

* * *

**Pinza: So did you like? Please review and I going to make voting NaLu or StiCy. So please vote!**

**Sting: I'm going win this you flame brain!**

**Natsu: No way! They vote for me!**

**Lucy: Shut up both of you! Oh and Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**


	2. You kiss me

**Pinza: Hello minna! I'm back with my story! Voting is now StiCy: 8 and NaLu: 4**

**Sting: H*ll yes! I'm leading take that f*cking flame bastard!**

**Natsu: Oh yeah? Wait until my fans come to vote for me you assh*le**

**Lucy: Both of you watch your mouth or I kick you!**

**Sting: What ever! Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail by the way...**

* * *

**~Normal POV~ At Sabertooth's hotel**

"Where have you three been? You're almost late you know" Rufus ask/told to Sting, Rogue and Lucy.

"Well we see Natsu Dragneel and he have pervs thoughts about Lucy" Sting reply.

"Is he dead yet?" Orga ask.

"Nope. I want beat him at the games" Sting say.

"Did he do anything weird to you?" Rufus ask from Lucy.

"No or else he would be dead indeed" Lucy reply him.

Then they hear pumpkin head speaking.

"... and in this game only 8 team passed. Participants are 113. Now start Sky Labyrinth!"

"Sky Labyrinth? What is that?" Ask Rogue and when he say it under the ground came labyrinth ball.

" Well nii-san that is Sky Labyrinth" say Lucy.

"Come on! We got hurry!" Shout Sting and grabbed Lucy's hand. **(A/N: Déja fú?)**

**~Timeskip~ Half hour **

"Team Sabertooth. Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Lucy Cheney. You're first team which passed" pumpkin head say.

"Well of course. We are the strongest guild after all duh" Sting blurted.

"You can go now" pumpkin head sayd.

The team went through the double doors.

**~At the Sabertooth's hotel in Lucy's room~ ~Lucy's POV~**

_Knock knock. _Someone knocked my door.

"Coming in" I say.

"Hi Luce" Sting say.

"Hi" Lucy reply to him.

"What you do?" Sting ask.

"Just write my novel" I say.

"Can I read it?" another question from Sting.

"No" I reply.

"Why not?" Sting ask.

"Because it's embarrassing and..." I cut it out when Sting stole the papers from me.

"Hey! Give it back" I shout.

Sting just read and give it back.

"So you write story about girl who are fallen her best friend huh?" Sting ask from me.

"Y-yes" I reply and blushed.

"Oi you are blushing! Do you have feelings for me?" Sting ask very cocky voice.

"No!" I shout.

"What ever" he say.

And then Sting come really close to me and kissed me! KISSED ME! The kiss was really gentle and soft.

When he broke the kiss he whispered to my ear "Good night Luce."

And he leave. I still taste him on my lips. He taste like chocolate and berrys.

* * *

**Pinza: They kissed! So this chapter was StiCy! Keep voting people!**

**Sting: Yes! I kiss Lucy!**

**Natsu: You bastard kiss MY Luce!**

**Lucy: *SLAP* Natsu I'm not your Luce!**

**Pinza: Anyway... So keep voting and if you want go check my another story _Little sister_**

**Lucy: And remember Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail**


	3. Love is poison

**Pinza: Hello minna! I'm sorry I have not updated this story. Btw votes are now:**

**Sting 21**

**Natsu 8**

**Sting: Yea I'm still leading!**

**Natsu: This isn't fair! Where is all NaLu fans?**

**Pinza: In another stories, maybe... Oh I have two important thing to say:**

**1. Lucy is Dragon Slayer in this story**

**2. My mother langue isn't English, it's Finnish**

**Lucy: Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~ **

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I hear some knocked my door. When I opened it I saw Minerva.

"Hi Lulu" she say and smiled. "I bring you a strawberry milkshake. I didn't saw you in hall this morning. So I decide ask are something wrong?"

"Thanks Minerva. Come in" I say and took the milkshake. "Nobody didn't follow you right?"

She shake her head.

"Good" I say. "I have to talk with you."

"About what?" Minerva asked.

"Well... Last night Sting come to my room and somehow he read my novel..." I say.

"That what tell about young girl who is love with her best friend? In other words what tell about you and Sting?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah... And he asked do I have feelings to him... I lied... I answer no... And he kissed me..." I finished.

"He? Kissed you? I'm so happy" she say and clapped.

We decide go to out. When I opened the door Sting and Rogue fell down to floor.

"Hey Luce! You have feelings for me!" Sting say and smiled like idiot.

"Nii-san?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Rogue reply.

"You listen secretly" I say. "Why?"

"He make me" Rogue say and pointed Sting.

"Water dragon's roar!" I roared. "I go out" I told to Minerva and walk over Sting and Rogue.

* * *

I stopped to a big tree. I sit down and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see Natsu Dragneel.

"Nothing" I reply.

"I don't believe you" he say and sit next to me. "So tell what's wrong?"

"I have fell love to idiot" I say.

"Who?" he ask.

"Sting Eucliffe" I told.

"Why not me?" he ask.

"What? 'Cause I barely know you" I answer.

"But what if I make you fell love with me? Will you forget that guy?" he ask.

"First no I don't thinks so. Second how you can make me fell love with you?" I told.

"This way" he say and come close.

"What yo..." he cut me of and kiss me. It's feel different than Sting's kiss. It was more hotter and passionate. Then he broke the kiss.

"Wow. That was awesome" he say and smirked. "I got go. We can do that again when you want" he say and leave.

_He kissed me. Sting kissed me. I'm love with him and Sting. What I do?_

* * *

**Pinza: Yeay! So little NaLu in this chapter.**

**Natsu: I like this chapter but I don't like voting...**

**Sting: Hey remember vote for me!**

**Lucy: Wow.**

**Natsu: Do you like it Lucy?**

**Lucy: I don't answer.**


	4. Let the game begin

**Pinza: Yay I'm back! Wanna know how is voting?**

**Sting 26**

**Natsu 9**

**Sting: I'm leading *winner dance***

**Natsu: asshole...**

**Pinza: Anyway I have somethings to tell. First: I'm looking a beta reader to my stories. If you are interested send me PM. Second: I wanna thanks you all who are review my story. Third: Senni if you are reading this STOP right now or I...**

**Sting: Huh? Who is Senni?**

**Pinza: Nobody.**

**Sting: I don't believe you. **

**Pinza: Whatever.**

**Lucy: Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV**~ **-GMG Day 1-**

Someone poked me to the cheek. "Luce! You have to wake! It's only hour left to the Grand Magic" familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and see the one and only Sting. "What time is?" I asked. "9.00 am" he reply. "WHAT?!" I shouted and ran to the bathroom. I took quick shower. _Damn! I forgot take some clothes! Now I have to go and Sting see me! _I wrapped a towel around my body and I went back to the bedroom.

"Luce, are you rea..." I Sting cut off his sentences and just stared me.

"I forgot my clothes" I said and blushed.

"Oh..." he said. I took my silver tube top, black skirt and black boots. I went to the bathroom and wore the clothes. I put my hair to the high ponytail. When I go back to the bedroom again, I saw Sting have a nosebleed.

"Come on we have to go or Minerva kill you. And do something to your nosebleed" I said and walked to the door.

"Shit" he said and wiped the blood away. "But why she don't kill you?"

"Because I'm like her little sister" I said and smirked. When we get out we start run.

**-In the Arena- **

"Hey Lulu! Where have you been? The games is starting!" Minerva greeted me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Lucy! It's our time to go the arena" Rogue said.

"Okay nii-san" I reply. We walked to the arena. Spectator almost exploded when we entered to the arena. Sting acted like he own the place.

"Now the teams can meet each other" pumpkin said.

"Let's go Luce! I want meet Salamander" Sting said and we walked to team Fairy Tail A.

"Hey Salamander! I wait our fight" Sting said.

"Oh? So you wait the time when I can beat you?" Natsu reply. They started mock each other. A scarlet haired woman walked to me.

"Hello my name is Erza Scarlet" the woman said.

"Oh you are Titania of Fairy Tail! My name is Lucy Cheney **(A/N: Remember Lucy is Rogue's sister so they have same lastname) **a water dragon slayer of Sabertooth" I reply.

"A dragon slayer? Sabertooth have third dragon slayer?" asked man who was only in boxers.

"Yes. Who are you and where's your clothes?" I asked. He look down and saw his got no clothes. "Damn!" he shouted and ran look his clothes.

"I apologize of that. He has a problem with it. His name is Gray Fullbuster, ice-make mage" Erza said.

"Hey Erza, with whom to you talk?" asked woman with short white hair. Behind she was little girl who has long dark blue hair.

"This is Lucy Cheney the water dragon slayer from Sabertooth" Erza introduced me.

"Really? Dragon slayer?" a little girl asked.

"Yup I am. And what is your name cutie?" I asked from her.

"I'm Wendy Marvell a sky dragon slayer from Fairy Tail" Wendy giggled.

"And I'm Lisanna Strauss, take over mage, Fairy Tail" white haired girl said. "So is that blond who fighting with Natsu your boyfriend?" she asked. Boys stopped fighting and start listening.

"N-no" I said and blushed.

"But you like him. I see how you are blushing" she said.

"I have to say yes, I like him" I reply. When Sting heard that he walked to me.

"Luce it's time to go. Our team is worried" he said and took me up bridal style. I blushed madly. We got to the our team and he put me down.

"Now we begin Grand Magic Games first game and is it Hidden! Choose one of your team" pumpkin head said.

"I go" Rufus said and stayed at arena and we rest walk to the Sabertooth's team stand. When all competitors was in arena a city come out of the earth.

"In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor. Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will move in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes." pumpkin head explain the rules.

The match was really boring. Rufus win of course.

"And now the fights! First fight is... Lucy Cheney from Sabertooth vs Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" pumpkin head shouted.

* * *

**Pinza: ****Finally! Is ready!**

**Sting: Pinza-chan please tell me who is Senni?**

**Pinza: If you wanna know you go and ask from her.**

**Lucy: I'm so sorry that Pinza-chan hasn't update for two weeks. She have school school year final exams but now is only week left and she start a summer holiday!**

**Pinza: Mmh... I think I go sleep now. Lucy can you take care of rest?**

**Lucy: Yeah**

**Pinza: Okay bye *leave the room***

**Lucy: Wake up Natsu!**

**Natsu: Mmh...? Oh yeah remember vote people!**

**Sting And Pinza-chan likes your reviews! Now I go find this Senni... *leave the room***

**Lucy: Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, Mashima sensei does. Come on Natsu we have to go now. And by the way go and check Pinza-chan's others stories. Bye!**


	5. What happened to me?

**Pinza: I'm not dead yet!**

**Lucy: WHY?! OH GOOD WHY SHE ISN'T DEAD?!**

**Pinza: Cuz I don't die that easily. I'm so sorry I haven't updating this. I suck write battles and I have been really busy summer holiday. OH NO! Holiday is almost over! And I haven't do biology homework! Well it can wait two weeks... **

**Sting: You're really lazy.**

**Pinza: I'm not! I just don't like go to collect plants. But let's go back to business. I wanna thanks my lovely beta The Diamond Cross! You're amazing! And voting is now:**

**Sting: 28**

**Natsu: 13**

**Natsu: NO! Please give me more votes!**

**Sting: Don't you think! And where the heck did you come here?!**

**Pinza: Votes doesn't come so much anymore so next chapter is timeline. Remember vote! And don't worry I write story about loser and Lucy. **

**Natsu: Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Pinza: Ofc! If I own it I wouldn't play here!**

**-Normal POV-**

"ME?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Yes you, blondie." A red-haired woman who was middle of a battlefield said.

"What did you call me?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, Lucy is mad~" Sting sang in a sing-song tone.

Lucy walked into the battlefield.

"The rules are: no cheating, magic is allowed, and the time limit is 30 minutes. If you win, your guild gets ten points. If you lose, your guild doesn't get any points. If it's a draw, each guild gets five points. Get it? Good. And now, FIGHT!" Mato announced, ringing a bell.

**-Lucy's POV-**

When the bell rang, I just stood there, waiting for Flare to make the first move.

"What now, blondie? Scared? Well, then." Flare said, her pigtails unraveling. Her hair came towards me quickly, but I jumped out of the way, resulting in her hair hitting the ground.

"Don't you have any magic?" Flare asked, her hair starting to burn. '

_'Ha. Now's my chance.'_ I thought.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" The roar shot out of my mouth, hitting her hair.

"Oh, so you're a Water Mage?" Flare asked.

_'Seriously, why does she ask so many questions?'_

Flare'd hair shifted, turning into a wolf.

"Wing Slash of the Water Dragon" I cut the hair.

"BLONDIE! You're going to pay for this!" she shouted. Her hair grabbed my legs and hands, hitting my stomach over and over.

"Stop!" I cried, coughing blood.

"Why? I want to win this battle!" Flare said.

My brown eyes turn night sky black.

"I said stop!" I screamed. Water rushed to my hands, black fire inside of it. The fire burned Flare's hair off of my hands, making her scream and let go of my legs. I fell to the ground, but quickly rose up.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Massive Tidal Wave of Chaos." I whispered. I raised my hand into the air, a massive tidal wave rising from the ground. The tidal wave rushed towards Flare, and she was soon in the middle of a vortex. I put my hand down, causing the tidal wave to fall and disappear at the last second.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. I fell to the ground, my eyes turning back to their regular warm brown. "What happened to me?" I whispered.

"I think this is over." Mato said.

"NO! This isn't over!" I shouted, rising to my feet. I couldn't see properly and every part of my body ached, but I didn't care. "Water Dragon's Roar!"

"You're still going to keep on fighting? Fine then!" Flare cackled, her hair coming towards me. I dodged it by rolling to the side, and ran towards her.

"Water Dragon's Iron Fist!" I shouted, punching her face. "Water Dragon's Grave!" A water bubble started to form around Flare, encasing her in seconds, and I slowly started to clench my hand. The closer my hand was to forming a fist, the amount of oxygen in the bubble reduced. When Flare didn't have left any oxygen left, she screamed that she gave up. I unclenched my hand, causing the bubble to disappear, and Flare fell to the ground.

"The winner is Lucy Cheney of Sabertooth!" Mato shouted. Everyone in the arena started to cheer, and both my team and Minerva ran up to me.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Yeah...I just feel a little dizzy..." I replied.

"What happened?" Rogue asked. "You weren't yourself..."

"I don't know. I remember after she hit me, I got a boost of power." I whispered. I strained to keep my eyes open but failed, fainting. The last thing that I heard was Sting calling my name.

**-At The Same Time-**

"So she is the Legendary Dragon Slayer. What a letdown. I was hoping that it was Natsu." A mysterious person said.

* * *

**Pinza: I bet nobody can guess who is this mysterious person is!**

**Sting: Is it Senni?**

**Pinza: No. Btw, did you find her?**

**Sting: No and now I can't find her cuz we are in Kuusamo.**

**Pinza: Thank God! I try update soon but I can't promise.**

**Lucy: Pinza-chan, I think you dad shouted you.**

**Pinza: Oh shit! I forget! Bye everyone! *leave the room***

**Natsu: What we do now when she is gone?**

**Sting: Let's go to her facebook!**

**Lucy: No! That is crime!**

**Sting: Well we can listen music.**

**Natsu: And what we listen? All CD's here is her dad's.**

**Sting: Stupid. She have music in a memory stick. *put the stick to the computer* Hey look! There is something writing!**

**Lucy: Don't opened it! It's top secret! Just put Hollywood Undead playing!**

**Sting: Okay okay! *put Kill Everyone playing* Does she really listen this kind music?**

**Natsu: Yeah! *start sing* I've come undone  
I think I'll kill everyone  
My, what have I done?  
Fuck it let's kill everyone**

**Sting: Shut up Salamander! I on't believe but I miss Pinza now...**

**Lucy: You both are crazy. Remember people! Pinza-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail and please vote! Natsu! Sting! Don't broke that! Maybe it's better we don't sleep in van with Pinza...**


	6. Mysterious person

**Pinza: Sorry this gonna be really short chapter...**

* * *

-**Normal POV-**

Sting, Rogue and Minerva were in the infirmary.

"Is she okay?" Sting asked.

"Yes. She only ran out of magical power." a nurse replied. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Not really. She got some kind of strange power, did something that she normally couldn't do, and then passed out." Rogue said.

"Okay. If something happens, call me." the nurse left.

"They cheated." Minerva hissed. "That move. It almost hit her, but she got help outside of the battle."

"Maybe Lucy just ran out of magical power." Rogue proposed.

"No! I felt a weird magical power other than Lucy's, and she still had enough magical power to use Water Dragon's Grave!" Sting raged.

"I felt it too, but we can't do anything about it! No one will believe us!" Rogue tried not to shout. "Do you think that I don't care!? She's my little sister, damn it!"

"Sorry, dude." Sting calmed down.

"If you yell like that, you'll wake her up." someone said. Sting, Rogue and Minerva turned around to see who it was.

"Dragneel." Sting spat the word out of his mouth as if it were poison.

"Eucliffe." Natsu nodded. "Is Lucy okay?"

"It's none of your business." Rogue said before Sting had a chance to say something.

"Well, maybe it isn't." Natsu admitted. "But I still care. So is she okay?"

"She won't die. That's all you have to know." Minerva said. "Now go away, or we won't take responsibility of what will happen if you don't." Natsu nodded and left.

**-Same time at a mysterious place-**

"What do you think? Is she a good or bad person? Will she save us?" a mysterious person asked.

"Who knows? The only thing that matters right now is, who is her dragon?" a blonde girl replied. She had green eyes.

"And it is your job to find out, Senni."

"So now I have to join Sabertooth? Nice. But what will you do?"

"Me? I'll have a little fun. I'll go back to Fairy Tail. Let's see how they react when they have two of the same person."

"Aww, I wanna come too! That is so unfair, Mystogan!"

* * *

**Sting: That was short...**

**Pinza: Yeah, I know...**

**Natsu: So who won?**

**Pinza: Oh yeah! Winner is...**

**Senni: And Pinza tell it on next chapter!**

**Sting: WHAT?! And where did you came?**

**Senni: A door. Pinza have to do biology's summer homework now, that's why.**

**Pinza: I knew it was bad idea put you in the story... **

**Senni: Yeah yeah**

**Pinza: I WANNA LOLLIPOP!**

**Lucy: Did she go crazy?**

**Pinza: RUN BITCH RUN! FLYING MINT BUNYY CAME TO BLOW SCHOOL! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Senni: Not this time *turn off the tv***

**Pinza: Okay okay, I do that damn homework... *leaves the room with Senni***


End file.
